Reencuentro
by Tamayo T. Inverse
Summary: [Sakura x Tomoyo] Un reencuentro de dos amigas de la infancia, después de haber sido separadas años atrás. Confesiones y demostraciones de cariño es lo que encontrareis en esta pequeña historia yuri. Reviews please


Bueno, pues este es un intento de historia corta que nació cuando caminaba por un lugar especial. Os digo ya que es YURI, es decir, amor entre chicas, así que si no os gusta este género no leais esto (vosotros os lo perdeis xDD). Las protagonistas de esta historia son Sakura y Tomoyo. Disfrutad y espero algún review aun que sea un tomatazo :P

* * *

**REENCUENTRO.**

Es de noche, la luna asoma por la ventana mientras un viento frio se deja sentir en medio de las calles de la ciudad. Me encuentro en mi habitación, descansando feliz y agotada por lo que acababa de suceder. A mi lado, una hermosa joven descansa placidamente, mientras que con una de mis manos acaricio suavemente su cabello. Recuerdo como fue que terminamos así y sonrio.

Todo comenzo una tarde de junio, en la que decidi no ir a la universidad, caminaba distraida por las calles sin un rumbo fijo, lo único que sabia en esos momentos es que no queria ir a casa, no me llamaba la atención quedarme sentada con cara de idiota en frente de una caja negra como hace mucha gente. Continuaba mi camino sin prisa alguna, hasta que tropece con alguien...

-Lo siento- le dije instantaneamente a la persona que se encontraba en el piso, le tiendo mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse y es ahí cuando pongo mis ojos en ella... mi amiga de la infancia que hace mas de 5 años no veia, estaba sentada en el suelo con un gesto entre dolor y enfado

-Fijate por donde...- se quedo mirandome, y podria asegurar que teniamos el mismo gesto en ese momento. Ella tomo mi mano aun sin poder creerlo, hasta que derepente, sonrio.

-Sakura-chan...- su nombre fue lo único que pude decir en un susurro mientras continuaba mirandola con asombro. Lo que hizo ella después me sorprendio mas, pues sin darme cuenta sus brazos ya rodeaban mi cuello y ella en un tono dulce me dijo al oido -cuanto tiempo Tomo-chan se separo de mi con una sonrisa preciosa y yo me sonroje como nunca.

Ella me conto lo que le habia pasado todo este tiempo, que tuvo que estudiar en un colegio privado, que tenia muchos amigos y que yo le habia hecho mucha falta, pues cuando estabamos juntas siempre quedabamos después de clases para ir a las recreativas a hacer el tonto... que buenos tiempos eran aquellos. Creo que ella se dio cuenta de que la cara que yo llevaba no era muy buena, pues de inmediato me tomo del brazo y preocupada me pregunto que si pasaba algo...

-Los problemas que nunca faltan, no te preocupes- le sonrei y pense haber visto un leve sonrojo en su rostro, pero lo deje pasar como si nada y continuamos caminando un momento en silencio.

-Hablame de ti, que has hecho durante todo este tiempo?- pregunto intentando mejorar el ambiente tenso que se habia formado.

-extrañarte- susurre. Ella se giro hacia mi notablemente sonrojada, y yo de inmediato mire hacia otra parte, pues desde antes de separarnos en mi corazón habitaba un sentimiento que no era amistad, era algo mas intenso y estaba segura de que era por ella, pero no podia decirselo, seguramente ella ya tiene un chico al que querer.-Pues.. ahora estoy en la universidad estudiando publicidad, trabajo los fines de semana y vivo sola-

-vives sola? no me lo puedo creer!- dijo en un tono alegre, y yo no entendia porque se puso así -debe ser genial, y supongo que tus padres van a visitarte algunas veces-

-No, ellos regresaron a su país natal, así que ahora podria decir que estoy completamente sola- mire de nuevo hacia el camino que nos llevaba a un centro comercial.

-Oh, ya veo...- silencio -pero..- me abrazo de nuevo, pero esta vez senti unas manos recorrer mi espalda de una manera especial y unos labios acercarse a mi oido susurrando -ahora ya no estas sola, me tienes aquí contigo no? -y se separo, senti frio a pesar del terrible calor que habia en el ambiente. Nerviosa meti una de mis manos al bolsillo mientras que la otra sujetaba con fuerza la maleta.

-Vives en esta ciudad ahora?- le pregunte esperanzada

-Sip, vivo aquí desde hace ya... 4 meses, creo- no se si ella se dio cuenta de la sonrisa bobalicona que puse en ese momento, al esuchar sus palabras el corazón se me acelero, la tendria de nuevo a mi lado y volveriamos a construir bonitos recuerdos juntas. Continue divagando hasta que su dulce voz interrumpio mis pensamientos -Por cierto, dónde vives? me gustaria conocer el rinconcito donde habitas jeje

-Pues si quieres puedo llevarte ahora, pensaba comprar algo para la cena y regresar a casa- le dije con un tono alegre que no escuchaba desde que deje de verla

-Genial! podriamos pedir una pizza, así no tendremos que ir a comprar nada- me dijo contenta mientras, en un movimiento rápido, se agarró de mi brazo. Y de nuevo me sonroje.

Al llegar a casa, ni bien habia abierto la puerta y ella ya estaba dentro revisandolo todo. Sonrio más al recordar que esa manía la ha tenido siempre. La vi detenerse en uno de los pequeños armarios de mi habitación, tomo algo de él y se sento en mi cama.

-Vaya, me alegra saber que aún te gusta el anime, pero no tenia ni idea de que te gustaba el yuri- me dijo levantando el primer tomo de Kannazuki no Miko para luego comenzar a leerlo -de este sólo he visto el anime-

-Pues ya vez... pero me sorprende más el hecho de que a ti te gusten estas cosas- le dije burlonamente mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Sabes? tengo que confesarte algo...- mi corazón por alguna razón habia dejado de latir, los nervios se apoderaron de mi al instante, sin embargo me quede quieta como si lo que acababa de decir no me importara en lo mas mínimo -recuerdas aquella vez que estabamos con tus primos y que tuve que besarte como pago por no decir la verdad? (N.A: creo que conoceis el juego, ne?)- moví la cabeza en señal de afirmación y ella continuó -pues el hecho de besar a una chica me comenzo a gustar desde ahí- sus ojos se toparon con los mios, demostrando temor y sorpresa respectivamente -Tomo-chan... soy lesbiana- bajo su mirada de nuevo al manga que sujetaba entre sus manos un poco precupada por la reacción que yo podria tener.

-Me alegra saberlo- susurre de nuevo sin querer y ella levanto su mirada topandose esta vez con mi rostro sonrojado -e..es decir que no tienes que preocuparte por eso, no es nada malo, además a mi me pasa lo mismo y...

-cómo dices?- dijo tan sorprendida como yo lo estaba segundos antes -entonces tú... tú también...

-si- volví a mirarla. Mis manos temblaban, ya no quedaba rastro del frio que habia experimentado cuando ella se separo de mi, pues sentia como si me hubiesen prendido fuego por dentro. Sonreí esta vez mas que antes, ahora si tenia posibilidades con ella.

-Vaya, no puedo creerlo!- una extraña alegria se habia apoderado de ella, se levanto de la cama y tomo mi mano para que hicera lo mismo -bueno, que te parece si pedimos la pizza, muero de hambre-

-De acuerdo- le dije antes de soltarme de ella para poder llamar -si quieres puedes beber algo mientras esperas, hay zumo y coca-cola en la nevera y si no soportas esperar la pizza, hay algo de comida en el armario que está al lado, pero no te lo acabes todo glotona- me burlé de ella mientras marcaba el número en el teléfono.

Llego la pizza, me preguntó si tenia alguna peli y yo sin dudarlo saque mi pequeña colección, seleccionamos una que nos gustaba a ambas y nos sentamos en el sofá. A la mitad de la película, de la pizza ya no quedaba rastro alguno y ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Taomo-chan... puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?- proniunció de una manera dulce mientras tomaba mi mano.

-No tengo ningún problema con eso, pero... deberias llamar a tus padres para pedirles permiso- le dije algo nerviosa.

Ella se separo de mi y se levanto rapidamente con el móvil en la mano y sonriendo marco el número que le permitiria quedarse, pues sus padres al enterarse que se trataba de mi no tuvieron ningún problema en permitir que pasara la noche conmigo. Al finalizar la llamada ella regreso de nuevo al sofá y apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas, quedando acostada. Dude un momento, pero finalmente comencé a acariciar su cabello mientras una sonrisa aparecia en mi rostro. La tentación de besarla se apodero de mi y mis nervios se hicieron notar haciendo que ella se levantara de nuevo para quedar sentada.

-Aún te pones nerviosa por esto?- yo me limite a ver la película mientras con un suave movimiento de mi cabeza le daba una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta. Ella rio y apoyo nuevamente su cabeza en mi hombro tomando mis manos -dímelo- susurro cerrando los ojos

-el que- tenia idea de lo que queria que le dijera, pero al no estar completamente segura decidí hacerme la tonta

-sabes bien de que hablo, que sientes por mi?- apreto mis manos entre las suyas y levanto su rostro para mirarme. Ella aun sonreia.

-pues...- baje la mirada hacia nuestras manos tomando un poco de aire, era el momento de confesarselo, pues seguramente esa tarde habian sido demasiado evidentes mis sentimientos hacia ella -t..te quiero...- le dije en un susurro casi inaudible

-desde cuando- reclamo ella dejando mis manos y llevando las suyas a mi rostro sonrojado. La miré, y lo que vi me dió fuerzas para seguir adelante. Me miraba con una sonrisa angelical que hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir desbocado.

-desde antes de que nos separaran- le dije suavemente mientras notaba como ella acercaba su rostro hacia el mio. Sus labios encontraron su objetivo y sin que me diera cuenta me encontre correspondiendo a ese gesto de cariño. Termine el beso separando mi rostro un poco del de ella -que sientes por mi?- le dije suavemente con una voz ronca que no reconocia como propia.

-te amo... me dí cuenta de esto cuando supe que no estarias más a mi lado- se acerco de nuevo a mi y me beso delicadamente. Caímos en el sofá y ella intensifico aquel beso, me asuste al sentir sus manos aventurarse bajo mi camiseta para acariciar mi espalda. Me separe lentamente de ella y me levante del sofá con la excusa de que tenia sed. Me sorprendi al notar su mano sujetando mi brazo con fuerza, tiró de mi y me abrazó nuevamente.

-Conozco algo mejor que el agua para calmar la sed- me dijo con voz ronca y volvió a besarme con necesidad. Me vi correspondiendo de nuevo mientras ella, poco a poco, me llevó hasta mi habitación.

Es de noche, suspiro y escucho mi nombre escapando de sus labios en un susurro. Sonrio al notar que duerme. Siento como mi párpados se cierran lentamente y sin darme cuenta caigo en brazos de Morfeo. Es de noche, y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, me siento feliz.


End file.
